End Game
by MsPikachu
Summary: Ariane and Ellie have been best friends their entire lives. They are good kids, but they are not your average girls, and have a knack for finding trouble every where they go. Silly puns, heart-wrenching love, and fun plot lines fill this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Official Disclaimer**__**:**_** I own neither **_**Twilight**_** nor **_**Harry Potter**_**. All legal rights and copyright laws belong to their creators, blah blah blah. Characters you recognize, I do not own, characters you don't are mine. All that legal stuff. (:******

A/N: A friend of mine and I started this as an RP, but it was so tempting, I had to put it up here to see what you guys think. I'm working on a comic version of this, so if you enjoy this, please let me know so I can upload the comic. I hope you enjoy our story! By the way, I don't know how to play Yahtzee. (:  
P.S. A song to accompany this chapter—Tourniquet by Evanescence

**Chapter One**

Ariane threw up her hands and screamed "Yahtzee!!! - I have yahtzee!!!" Glee filled her expressions as she screamed.

Kemp touched her shoulder and shook his head. "Uh, no. Not even close."

"But, you said..."

"That ain't it."

Ariane stuck out her tongue is frustration and settled back down. "Guess it's your turn then." She had officially given up on this game. "Who decided we should play this anyhow?"

"I did. You need to learn something else besides painting your nails." Kemp was a brat, but he was a good brat at that. Ariane ran her fingers through her curly scarlet hair and bit her pink lower lip as she thought about the game. Her eye wandered to her wand sitting beneath the bed, but she forced herself to concentrate on the game. "I'll win fair and square" she thought.

Suddenly, from the kitchen, there came the pitter-patter of little steps being taken. A sing-songy voice came from that direction. "Who wants cookies?"

"Oou, I love Ellie's cookies." Kemp licked his lips at the thought of Ellie's chocolate chip cookies melting in his mouth.

Ariane rolled her eyes. "Be careful, Ellie! Don't miss the step like you did last time!"

"I won't!" came Ellie's reply as she came into the room. "See? Nothing to worry ab--" Ellie never finished her sentence because she tripped over the Yahtzee game box that was lying on the floor. The cookies on Ellie's plate fell onto the game and knocked over Ariane's dice. When Ellie looked up at the board, she chuckled. "I think you won, Ari."

Ariane sighed and patted Ellie's head. "At least you tried to avoid it this time."

Kemp scooped Ellie into his arms and got her to her feet. "You really need to sit down. As much as I love your cookies, no more cooking for tonight. One more tumble and you're making a trip to the ER."

Ellie pretended to jump at the threat and nodded. But she and Ariane winked at one another. "Brat." They both worded. Kemp grabbed a few broken cookies and stuffed them into his mouth. "Well now that Ariane's won, what do you kids wanna do?"

Ellie glared at Kemp. "As long as I'm not going to the ER, I'm fine with whatever it is." Kemp pursed his lips.

Ariane looked at her watch. "Well, it's only three in the afternoon ... let's go get ice cream!"

"Ice cream sounds yummy!" Ellie exclaimed. "But ... Who is paying?"

"One, two, three, NOT IT!" Ariane shouted.

"NOT IT!" Ellie cried.

"Not--Oh, damn you kids." Kemp sighed and pulled out his wallet. "Where are we going?"

Ariane shrugged. "Golden spoon."

Kemp shook his head. "That shits expensive."

"Yes, but you lost."

He sighed. "Fine."

Ellie tried her best not to giggle, but they burst out anyhow. "Kemp is driving!" she taunted as she skipped out of the room, Ariane not far behind.

Kemp rolled his eyes. "That's a big fat duh."

Ariane and Ellie laughed and skipped down the hallway to the garage, where Kemp had his car parked. Kemp sighed as he followed the girls out the door.

"I wonder if we'll see Hermione?" Ellie asked Ariane as they got into the car.

"Hmm ... She's such a bookworm! I'd be amazed if she even left her room for anything besides to eat and pee."

"That's mean!" Ellie exclaimed. After a moment of thought, Ellie continued with, "But so true."

Kemp said to the girls as he started the car, "Oh, Hermione, that pretty girl with the curly brown hair?" Ellie and Ariane nodded. Kemp added, "She's hot."

Ellie and Ariane's jaws dropped. Ariane threw one of the blankets that was in the back at Kemp. "You perv!" She exclaimed as she and Ellie laughed.

Kemp shrugged. "I'm a guy. What do you want?"

"Maybe some courtesy."

"I'm buying ice cream. What more do you want?"

Ariane and Ellie sighed together. "Plus I doubt Hermione would leave her room to pee. She'd probably zap it into a cup."

Kemp gagged aloud. "Quiet! Too much information!" The girls giggled as Kemp revved the engine of his black Evolution which caused the girls to jump.

"Do you always have to do that?" Ellie exclaimed from the back seat.

Kemp smirked. "Hell yes." Ellie reached over and pinched Kemp on the side. With a yelp of pain, Kemp shouted, "All right! All right! Uncle! Uncle!"

With a smirk Ellie let go of Kemp's side and watched as he rubbed his side. Suddenly, a lively tune filled the air. It was Ellie's cell phone. When Ellie looked at her phone, it was a text message. It read:

From: Ron Weasley,

Message: E IAHNN EI338 3NHIEANUI93A.

Ariane peeked over Ellie's shoulder to peek at the message. "What does that mean? Do you guys have some sort of secret code now?" Ellie wrinkled her nose, but tried not to be surprised at Ariane's nosiness.

"It's a secret." Ellie said purposefully to annoy Ariane.

Ariane pouted and growled and finally shook Ellie's shoulders. "PLEASE!!!!"

Kemp continued to shake his head as he pulled out of the driveway. Kemp happened to have a lead foot, so he was naturally speeding down a 35 mph zone. He smirked to himself as his engine roared. It brought him great pleasure to hear that wonderful engine.

Ariane nearly shrieked as the car exploded forward. She gripped the seat cushion and clenched her teeth together. "Who said you could get your license?"

Kemp merely laughed aloud as he slid into a parking space in front of the ice cream shop. "We're here." Ariane slowly opened her door. Half of her body hung out, head down. She tried to hold in her lunch and breakfast, but it was too late for that now. "I hate you..."

Ellie chuckled with ease as she jumped out of the back seat. "You never did have a strong stomach."

Ellie's phone beeped again. This time, when she pulled out her phone to check the text message, she read it aloud with clarity.

From: Ron Weasley

Message: "Hey Ellie, sorry about that last message. My dad got a little too excited. We were just asking if you and Ariane were still coming to with us to the Quidditch World Cup."

"Oh, crap!" Ellie shouted. "I totally forgot! I'm supposed to grab Harry tomorrow. How am I going to get over there?"

Ariane pulled herself away from the car and followed them. She stood beside Ellie and shrugged. "You got any ideas Kemp?" Kemp rubbed his chin.

"Maybe one... My dad has an alternative portal... Not sure if it's been working lately..."

Ariane smiled. "That works. Doesn't it?"

Ellie pouted. "It sounds like a Floo network to me ..."

"He said portal, not Floo!" Ariane responded.

Ellie sighed. "I don't know ... I don't even know if I'm going. It's been kind of difficult lately, with all the rumors about--OH, CRAP. GET DOWN."

Ellie pulled Ariane and Kemp down to the ground just as a figure passed over their heads. Ariane almost passed out. When she could breathe again, she realized that the figure that passed above them gave her hair a slight trim.

"What's happening?!" She asked.

"Hello, Elyon." A voice spoke.

Kemp and Ariane looked up to see a pale character dressed in black. His hair was blond and his eyes were black.

"James." Ellie said calmly, with a hint of disdain in her voice. The man named James smirked, showing his pointed fangs.

"A vampire." Kemp muttered under his breath.

"A what?" Ariane began to say.

"I come not to attack you, Elyon. This time. Only to relay a message." James looked directly into Ellie's eyes and continued. "You're in for many surprises, Elyon. And Ariane." Ari glared up at James. James grinned and continued, "I'll see you soon."

With those last words, James seemed to disappear into thin air, but Ariane and Ellie knew that he was merely moving faster than the speed of light without breaking the sounds barrier. Ariane looked at Ellie and realized that her friend was clenching her teeth.

Ellie said gravely, "We have to leave. Now."

Kemp patted Ellie's shoulder. "Who was that?"

Ellie refused to look at Kemp as she replied. "That was a vampire named James. He is the one who killed my family. We have to get out of here."

Kemp felt his insides quiver. Apparently, Ellie didn't have a soft spot for vampires thanks to James.

"Get in the car." Ellie said more forcefully.

Ariane's eyes widened as she watched Kemp stiffly move to the car. "Oh dear." She muttered to herself.

Kemp bit his inner cheek as he revved his engine again. Ellie and Ariane muddled back into the car, but only Ariane seemed to notice his uneasiness.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked finally, pulling out of the parking lot and driving for the sake of driving.

After five minutes of driving in silence, Ellie sighed and finally said, "Make a U-turn. We're going to Forks, Washington."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Try to see if you can't differentiate my writing from Ariane's. [;  
P.S. A good song that goes with this chapter: Everything I Do (I Do It For You)**

**Chapter Two**

"Washington?" Ariane frowned. "We're in London. How are we going to get over there?"

Ellie sighed. "You guys are just going to have to trust me on this. Take us back to Ariane's, Kemp."

Kemp nodded and made a U-turn. The trip home took longer he expected. He thought it was due to his excessive habit of burning gas because of his erratic speed, but then again, he starved himself on the last trip. Hunger always made things seem like an eternity. Kemp gripped the wheel and accelerated to keep his mind focused on more important matters beyond his stomach. Ariane sighed heavily and slumped back in her chair.

"So much for ice cream and a game of evil flying balls." Ariane never used the correct wordage for Quidditch because, well, the only way she got a kick out of it was by pointing, laughing, and making up ridiculous names.

Ellie crossed her arms and tapped her foot anxiously on the floor of the car. Her mind was busy at work and ignorant to Ariane's silly words at the moment. Ariane pretended to laugh at her own joke, but her expression mutated into sadness. The tension from the back and front seat combined was enough to kill her happy aura. Kemp turned up the radio, blasting Nickelback throughout the car. The car bumped and shook with his inner fury. Angry music was calming to him. It fed some inner desires and concealed the beast. Ariane bit her lip and glanced over at Ellie. She began to think that Ellie would throw a fit since she was already in a foul mood.

Ariane leaned over the seat and flicked the station off.

"HEY!" Kemp exclaimed.

Ariane flicked his nose. "Sing it in your head. This isn't the time to feed your emo side."

Kemp sighed and tried to contain his anger. He didn't want to instigate an argument and elevate the tension. In trying to remain calm, Kemp entered a hypnotic state and was barely aware of his surroundings.

"Sorry." Kemp muttered a small apology after he executed a sharp left turn to avoid missing Ariane's house.

After a near-heart attack, Ariane regained her balance and opened the car door. She shakily stepped out, but it didn't register with her brain that both Ellie and Kemp had gone into the house until she heard the door shut.

"Great." Ariane remarked to herself as she slowly crept her way through the garage door.

Upon entering the living room, Ariane saw Ellie and Kemp standing face to face. Kemp was nearly a foot taller than Ellie—she looked small compared to Kemp, seeing as she had to look up to see him.

"What up with the staring contest?" Ariane whispered to herself. She actually felt kind of jealous.

Ellie had a strange look on her face; it was a mix between disappointment and sadness; while Kemp wore a look of almost disgrace.

"It seems we're not alone." Ellie said.

Ariane sighed. She should have known that Ellie would have sensed her eventually. Ellie had an extremely heightened sense of presence.

With a sigh, Ellie tore her eyes away from Kemp and turned to Ariane.

There's something funny up with Kemp..." Ellie said.

Ariane's eyes widened. "Uh, no there isn't."

Without thinking, Ariane pulled Kemp's ear, forcing him down to her level. "You said you had a full night's sleep last night. Why do you always have to act so weird?"

Ariane was a horrible liar, but she was doing her best. Kemp seemed unmoved. He was completed tilted over towards her, but his eyes only seemed emptier.

"What's wrong with him?" Ellie wasn't sure if she should be weirded out or concerned. Ariane giggled excitedly and brushed her hand in the air.

"He hasn't slept a wink over a month."

"A month? Is that even possible?"

Ariane chuckled, realizing her mistake. "Yeah yeah. He's nocturnal. Uh, I mean... How do you say in English... an insomniac?" After Ellie gave Ariane a raised eyebrow and slowly nodded, Ariane quietly said to herself, "Whoo. That was a close one." Good thing her French to English translation worked as a plausible excuse.

Though she didn't believe Ariane, Ellie said simply, "Out mode of travel will be portkey."

She knew she shouldn't have asked, but she did anyway: "Did you already tell—"

"Yes." Came a simple reply. Ellie pulled a small hair pin out of her hair. It was a quaint little pin—a traditional pink Japanese flower pin with silver-purple ribbon tied in a bow, allowing the ends of the ribbon to hang off the pin. Ellie interrupted Ariane and Kemp's thoughts when she held the pin toward her friends and said aloud, "Grab on."

Without hesitation, both Ariane and Kemp grabbed on to Ellie's pin. Though this pin was considered a portkey, the travel was strange—instead of the world spinning, as both Ariane and Kemp were used to, the three friends seemed to slowly swirl as they sank into the ground. Ariane felt as if the darkness that flowed around them seemed to engulf her until she couldn't breathe. When she thought she would pass out, her vision became clear again.

"Where are we?" Ariane asked groggily.

"Forks, Washington, inside the Cullen house." Ellie replied.

Kemp grasped his forehead with both palms. "I can never get used to that feeling."

Ariane blinked twice. Apparently the magic shook him from his trance. "Feeling better Mr. Grumpy Pants?"

Kemp furrowed his brow as if to ask her why she said that and what she meant. Ariane shot him an angry look and flicked his nose again.

"You'll sleep a good week when we get home, you got that?" Kemp still seemed rather confused, but he nodded.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Shush you two."

Ariane finally snapped out of her excuse mode and took a look around. "Why do I not like the feel of this house?"

Ariane was always a master with auras. And this one gave her the creeps. Kemp ruffled Ariane's perfect curls and ran his palm over her face, down to her mouth. He felt it too.

"Vampires..." He'd never been to this place before, but it felt oddly familiar.

"Elyon!" A voice sounded from no where as someone bombarded Ellie with a hug.

"Alice!" Ellie smiled for the first time since the James incident.

"Welcome back, Ellie." said a tall, handsome man with blonde hair. Out of force of habit, Ellie bowed to the man.

"Great to be back, Carlisle." She looked up at Carlisle. "Where is Edward?"

Ellie looked around. A tall, brunette woman placed her hand on Ellie's shoulder.

"Esme!" Ellie smiled.

The woman named Esme had perfect features, and her hair was pulled into a perfect bun on her head. "Edward should be coming through the door now." She answered as the front door opened.

A tall, handsome, brunette boy walked through the door, but paused in the middle of closing the door when he saw Ellie. "Ellie?" He said with disbelief.

"Hi, Edward." Ellie smiled. Edward dropped all he held as he rand foward to hug Ellie. With a smile on his face, Edward picked Ellie up and swung her around.

Kemp's eyes widened as if he had a monstrous adrenaline rush. A fleeting shadow flitted through his eyes as the other vampires came into their presence. He didn't like this place in the least. Ariane took his hand and squeezed it, reminding him to be in control.

"Hi." Ariane felt a bit out of place, so she followed her urge to introduce herself. "We're Ellie's friends. I'm Ariane and this is Kemp." They received mainly head nods and smiles, which helped to ease Ariane's discomfort, but not Kemp's. Ellie hugged Edward tightly, joy and comfort set in with his embrace.

Kemp bit his inner cheek. He couldn't meditate again. Not here. He took deep, silent breaths. "Uh, Ellie, tell me again why we're here?"

Ariane felt the bones in her hand cracking from his tight grip. Ariane almost felt like he would amputate her hand just because he was squeezing so hard. "Um... we're gonna wait outside, ok Ellie?"

Ariane chuckled lightly, almost nervously, and tip toed out. Kemp's anxiousness and fear for himself was becoming too much for Ariane to hide in the sight of vampires.

Ellie and Edward broke from their hug and Ellie glared at Kemp. "We're here to do something about James."

Kemp glared at her.

Ellie drew her lips into a snarl and revealed her perfectly aligned teeth. It took Kemp less than a second to realize that two of Ellie's teeth were sharp and pointed.

Edward took Ellie's clenched fist into his hands and gently whispered something into Ellie's ear. Closing her eyes, Ellie took in a deep breath and pursed her lips. Kemp furrowed his brow, suddenly understanding pieces of this complex puzzle. Ariane on the other hand, clenched her teeth and tightened hold on Kemp.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Ariane felt a bit hurt Ellie failed to mention this pertinent fact of who she was up until this point. "I can't believe you didn't say anything." She sighed.

All this time, they both thought Ellie was a mere witch. Nothing more. They had been keeping secrets from one another for no reason at all.

"No point in being hurt Ari." Kemp forced himself to calm for Ari's sake. "It's not like we ever asked."

The entire side conversation between Kemp and Ariane escaped Ellie's full focus. She didn't quite expect Ariane to react this way. Maybe Kemp since he wasn't as close to Ellie, but not Ariane. Ariane was supposed to be the one who accepted her no matter what. It never occurred to her that it was a matter of trust. Ellie reached out for Ariane, but she only pulled farther away. Edward put a gentle hand on Ellie's shoulder.

"I think we should take this into another room. Your friends don't seem too... comfortable with this whole situation." Edward's eyes lingered on Kemp with a hint of puzzlement.

"Something wasn't right about that one." Alice said to Jasper.

Edward shot them an ugly warning. He somewhat agreed with their consensus, but he wasn't sure if he should be too quick to take action. Whatever _he_ was, he didn't seem to like them. Kemp forced his eyes away. The whisper between Alice and Jasper wasn't heard because his focus was turned to Ariane. Ariane was overly emotional as it was. He could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Maybe she didn't tell us to protect us... To keep us from worrying..." Nothing seemed to take well just yet. "Maybe she had the same reasons as us." His whispers were too low and raspy to understand. It was hard enough to understand Kemp as it was because he never really sounded out every syllable, so understanding his whispers was a talent.

Ariane nodded and combed her fingers through her hair like she always did when she was nervous or upset. She took a deep breath. "You don't need to do that... We're fine."

Kemp nodded in agreement. As much as it would kill him to endure their presence, he would stick it out for Ariane and Ellie.

"Forgive me," he began. "That run in with James just reminded me how jumpy I can be around vampires."

Edward seemed a little suspicious, but he shrugged anyhow. These people appeared to matter to Ellie, so he wouldn't stir it up.

"Well, what do we do now?" Kemp was regaining his composure. Ariane glanced up at him, confused. Why was he being so cool now? For some reason, Ariane felt her insecurity and negativity disappearing into nowhere. But where was it going? She shook her head. It must have been all in her head.

"Sorry Ellie..." Ariane began to think her emotions must have been bouncing off the wall because of some funny potion Kemp fed her earlier for his summer project. "I'm never being his guinea pig again." She promised herself in her own mind.

Ellie nodded and smiled at Ariane. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about this, but there's … quite a bit you don't understand." She faced Edward. Edward patted her shoulder and nodded. With a sigh, Ellie grabbed Ariane and Kemp's hands and sat them down on a nearby couch. "Where do I start?" Ellie asked herself apologetically.

"The beginning would be nice." Kemp said as he pinched Ellie's cheek.

Ellie smiled and took a deep breath. "I know I kept a lot from you guys. I'm sorry. But you guys don't understand … that man … James … he killed my family just so I would join his little group. Him, his lover, and this other vampire named Laurent. Apparently, according to some prophecy, I'm a legendary creature or something like that. However, when he tried to turn me into a vampire … he couldn't."

Kemp interrupted. "No way."

Ellie looked at Kemp. "Yes way."

"Five bucks says that's bull."

"Five bucks it is." Ellie looked at Edward.

Edward looked at Ellie with a look of sheer amusement as he sat by Ellie and pulled her hair away from her neck. Ariane almost had a heart attack as Edward plunged his teeth into Ellie's neck. For a while, Ellie looked as if she was in inexplicable pain. Her eyes flashed red and her teeth grew longer, but only for a slight moment. When Edward removed his teeth, Ellie looked a little tired, but other than that, perfectly fine.

"You owe me five bucks." Ellie pointed at Kemp, who sighed and pulled out his wallet. "Anyway, I ran away from James, and I found the Cullen family. Thank you." Ellie took her five dollars from Kemp. "I thought it would end there, but today showed us otherwise." Ellie clenched her fist.

**A/N: I was told that my first chapter was a bit ... confusing? I know. xD That's the point. I left a little room for you guys to wonder. [: Let me know how this one is, yeah? 3  
Ariane & Emi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one is a little action-y ...****  
A good song to listen to as you read this is a song called "Wishing Upon A Star", but look for the instrumental. It's from a movie called "Fly Me to Polaris."**

Chapter Three

Ariane nodded. "I see..." That look of horror lingered in her eyes still. "I'm sorry Ellie..."

Ellie smiled gently and hugged Ariane. Kemp waited for the love fest to end, but he couldn't hold his opinions to himself. "Okay, okay, my wallet it five bucks lighter and we need to get this love train moving."

Ariane and Ellie chuckled as they separated. Ariane had that funny look again. The one that screamed she was either lying or hiding something. "Following your lead Ellie... So what do we do?"

Ellie chuckled sheepishly. "Ehm ..." Ellie started. "I actually wasn't sure about it myself."

Edward slapped his forehead and looked at Ellie through his pale fingers. Ellie's jaw dropped in disbelief. "I said I wasn't sure, not I didn't have a plan!"

Edward rolled his eyes.

Ellie looked over to Carlisle. "I was actually hoping you could tell me what to do, Carlisle?"

Carlisle thought for a moment before he replied, "There isn't much we can do at this time."

Ellie sighed. "I thought as much ... I guess we just wait until he comes back."

Both Ariane and Kemp knew that Ellie was thinking of James. Ariane didn't quite understand Edward's silent manner of speech, but she didn't question it.

Kemp sighed and scratched his head. "What do we do in the mean time?" Kemp seemed to be more relaxed the more intense the emotions grew around him.

Ariane sighed rested her head in her hands. The day was growing into exhaustion. What part could she play in helping her friend? How was she helpful? More importantly, how was she going to keep herself from exploding with guilt?

Suddenly, Alice screamed. All in the room turned to face her as she fell into Jasper's arms.

"Alice?!" Edward shouted as he jumped from hi seat and ran to Alice's side.

"Oh, no." Ellie hopped up and joined Edward.

With another scream, Alice's eyes turned white and she started to shiver.

"Alice?" Ellie asked as she grabbed a hold of Alice's arms. "Alice. Listen to my voice. Come back to us." Alice gave a groan. "Come back, Alice." Alice whimpered a bit. "Alice!"

As the saying goes, the third time is the charm. Alice's body fell to the ground as if a block of lead had fallen onto her. Tears ran down her face as she curled up in Jasper's arms.

"Alice ..." Ellie said more gently.

"You have to stay here." Alice blurted.

"Alice ..."

"Stay. Please ..."

Alice looked directly at Ellie. It was silent for a moment. So silent that Ariane stuck her finger in her ear to make sure there was no dust in it. Ellie clearly seemed to understand or at least hear something Ariane and Kemp did not.

"All right." Ellie said. "We'll stay."

At that moment, there was a light tap on the window. Edward, immediately sensing what the tap was, got up to open the window and take the letters from the owl that stood outside the window. With a smile, Edward petted the owl's head and watched as it flew away before he shut the window.

"It seems your letters from Hogwarts have come." Edward told Ellie and Ariane as he looked at the unmistakable Hogwarts seal.

Ariane looked at Edward then at Ellie,

"What letters?" Kemp's eyes remained on Alice. "Am I the only one wondering if she's gonna be ok?" Kemp usually appeared self absorbed, even shallow at times, but in reality, he cared very much about the people around him. Even strange vampires.

Ariane took one of the letters from Edward with her name on it. Anxiety was sinking into Ariane's nerves. First Ellie, now Alice. Her hands shook as she ventured to open the letter, but she only ended up slicing her finger. Kemp's eyes widened. The scent of blood permeated throughout the air. Ariane thought nothing of it, forgetting she was in a room full of vampires as she stuck her finger in her mouth. She glanced up at Kemp, only to realize his eyes flashed a blood red for but a second. She did a double take. His eyes were green again. As for the vampires around her... well let's just say she was afraid to look.

Edward chucked at Ariane's silliness. "You've nothing to worry about. It's no big deal. We gave up drinking blood a while ago."

Kemp growled. It wasn't "no a big deal" if Ariane was bleeding. Ellie looked at Kemp as if she read his thoughts.

"Hey. Heel, boy." Ellie said threateningly.

Kemp hated it when Ellie treated him like a puppy, but if Ellie trusted these vampires, why shouldn't he? Kemp looked at Alice as she got up.

"Will she be okay?" Kemp asked.

Edward nodded. "She'll be fine."

"That's right!" Alice piped as if nothing had happened. "I've had worse."

Esme gently picked up Ariane's hand and examined the cut. "Come with me. There is disinfectant in the kitchen."

Without thinking, Ariane asked, "If you're vampires and you are pretty much immortal, why do you have disinfectant?"

She covered her mouth with her other hand when she realized the silliness of her question.

Esme laughed. "Just in case someone like you comes around." Esme winked.

"Ari ..." Kemp stepped toward Ariane, but she shook her head.

"I'll be fine." Ariane promised.

Kemp sighed and, though skeptical, nodded and turned to Ellie.

"Come." Edward put his arm around Ellie and his free hand on Kemp's shoulder. "I'll show you to your rooms."

Kemp began, "We never said we'd--"

Ellie looked directly at Kemp and put a finger to her lips. With fury but understanding, Kemp nodded and followed Edward.

Ariane smiled as Alice finished up her finger and wrapped it up nice and tight.

"Thank you!" In her usual fit of glee (out of nowhere), Ariane threw her arms around Alice and swayed from side to side and released her. It was an overdone thank you, but that was Ari for you. Alice seemed surprised, but at the same time, she was more relieved to see Ellie's friend relaxing.

"It's no biggie. Let's show you your room." Alice lead Ariane toward her room.

Kemp on the other hand was sweating out his fear. Edward eventually pointed to a room on the right and said, "This one is for you Kemp... - And this is yours Ellie. You might want to check it real fast; I left something in there for you..."

Ellie's eyes lit up with excitement as she darted into her room. Edward grabbed Kemp's shoulder and began to glare at him once more.

"If you hurt Ellie -" Edward began to say.

"I won't." Kemp retorted.

"You won't, but that THING will. - You will tell her by day break, or I will." Edward didn't like the idea of having something like Kemp on the premises.

Kemp pretended to not understand what he was getting at. "I don't understand."

"I saw that look in your eyes when Ari cut herself. - If I see that look once more- "

Ellie popped back into the hallway with a box in her hands. She seemed overjoyed to be holding such a treasure. Edward instantly reverted back to his happy state.

"To answer your question, yeah, you'll have to use the bathroom down the hall."

Kemp bit his inner cheek. "I'll keep that in mind."

Kemp disappeared into his room, shutting the door behind him. Ellie pursed her lips out of habit as she looked in Kemp's direction.

"What was that about?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, he's just a little grumpy is all." Edward put a hand on Ellie's shoulder.

"Is it his time of the month again?"

There was a thump on the wall by Kemp's bedroom door as a shout came, "I HEARD THAT."

Ellie and Edward laughed as they walked inside Ellie's bedroom.

"Thank you, Edward." Ellie said as she sat down and place the box on the nightstand.

"It's nothing." Edward replied, sitting next to Ellie.

"It's beautiful ..." Ellie opened the box and pulled out of it a small glass bird with a golden beak and wings.

"It reminded me of you. I was hoping you would come back here sometime."

Ellie hugged Edward. A little shocked, but delightfully surprised, Edward hugged Ellie back. He only wished he could tell Ellie then and there what Kemp really was ... or rather what he was not. Ellie's bedroom door opened and Ariane poked her head in, with Kemp exhaustingly dragged behind her. Upon seeing Ellie and Edward, Ariane giggled.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes" Ellie said the same time Edward said "No." The two looked at each other and turned back to Ariane. "No" Ellie said the same time Edward said "Yes." Ariane burst out laughing as she failed to contain her giggles.

"Okay, that's not what I came up to tell you." Ariane sniffled a bit. "Let's go downstairs and play charades. We have to get back to London tomorrow."

Both Edward and Ellie rose and followed Ariane downstairs. Unbeknownst to the girls, Edward and Kemp had a glaring contest as they walked down the stairs.

"I don't wanna play this dumb game." Kemp muttered as they walked downstairs.

Ariane flicked his nose. "You always loved playing this game at home. Why are you being such a chicken now?"

"I am not!"

"Then don't act like one."

He grumbled back in response. Edward chuckled to himself as they reached the ground floor. Ellie and Ariane did rock paper scissors to decide who would start the game.

"AW!!" Ariane whined. "Fine. You start." She muttered.

Ellie giggled and clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Kemp sighed as he searched for an empty seat. He cautiously found one farthest from the Cullen family. Sure, they all seemed nice and sweet before, but now it was a battle arena. Or so Kemp thought so in his own mind. Edward would glance his way every now and then, almost as if to warn him. The smell Ariane was still letting off was killing him still. Why couldn't she have just left him in his room? Her finger was wrapped now, but the smell was staining her bandage. Some of the wiser members of the Cullen family became steadily more disturbed by this Kemp. Kemp tried his hardest to avoid their stares and focused on Ariane and Ellie.

"Please make it end." He thought to himself.

Ellie and Ariane remained oblivious to the tension building around them. Of course, Ariane caught signals now and then, but nothing big enough to worry about...

**---**

A/N: Yes? No? Maybe? Let us know! 3

-Ariane and Ellie


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We enjoyed writing this part lol. Here's where things get more interesting …**

**As usual, the song for this chapter: Love Lockdown – Kanye West**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

After enduring about an hour of charades, Kemp was overjoyed to hear that Ellie and Ariane wanted to go to sleep. Resisting the urge to get on to his knees and thank the good Lord in heaven, Kemp lead Ariane to her room as Ariane nearly tripped at least twenty times (Kemp stopped counting after eight). After catching Ariane the last time, Kemp set her down on her bed and watched as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Good night, Ariane." Kemp traced Ariane's jaw line with his fingers.

"Good night, Kemp ..." Ariane sleepily replied.

As Kemp leaned in toward Ariane, a voice came from behind the two.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." It was Edward. "But I need to talk to Kemp."

Kemp furrowed his brow and straightened out his spine as Edward interrupted the moment he finally had the chance to grasp in God knows how many years. Kemp made it quite evident he disliked Edward's interruption, but he leaned towards Ariane again and kissed her forehead, just to spite Edward.

"Sweet dreams."

Ariane nodded, a rosy blush continued to stain her cheeks. When Kemp closed the door behind him, Ariane exhaled her breath of anticipation. Without another thought, Ariane grabbed the pillow from her bed and let out a much needed scream. With that, she fell backwards onto her bed and closed her eyes.

"Now I can only dream about it." She muttered.

Kemp glared at Edward for a long moment as he waited for an explanation. "I already told you I wouldn't endanger them. Why did you need to do that?"

Edward gave Kemp a crooked smile. "That actually wasn't what I was going to ask you about. And as for my interruption, my apologies."

"Don't mock me." Kemp glared at Edward and continued, "What do you want?"

"There's an evil spirit roaming through the area. Don't lie. I know you feel it, too."

Kemp didn't respond.

"We need to find out what it is." Kemp narrowed his eyes. Indeed, he did sense the spirit. He had no doubt that both Ariane and Ellie had felt it too, but he wondered why neither of them had mentioned it to him.

"And as for ... the other issue." Edward said, ripping Kemp from his thoughts. "My rule still applies. Either you tell her, or I do."

Kemp gave a low growl. Edward turned on his heel and walked toward the end of the hallway. Before he reached the next room, however, he stopped for a moment and turned to face Kemp.

"I'm not asking you to stop talking to her permanently, if that's what you were thinking. I just want you to tell Ellie and see if she wants to stay with you and Ariane."

"Don't you _dare_ bring Ariane into this." Kemp was near yelling and pouncing on Edward.

Edward glared at Kemp. "I want it to be her choice. Surely you can understand that?"

Edward turned again and walked into the next room. Of course Kemp could understand it. He only wanted for his friends to like him for whom and what he was, but he could never admit to it verbally with Edward around. What was it that ticked him off so badly about Edward? Kemp tightened his fist as he contemplated his next move. Part of him wanted to return to Ariane and pretend that never happened, but the other part urged him to go to Ellie.

"Ugh." Kemp pushed himself to Ellie's room and knocked tenderly on the door. "Ellie, I need to speak with you..."

Ellie came to the door with a sheepish look on her face. Immediately, she smiled and dragged him inside.

"What's up?" Ellie asked, though she knew full well what the issue was.

"You might wanna sit down."

"Ok..." Ellie plopped onto her bed and watched as Kemp paced the floor before her.

When he finally stopped, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Ellie, I'm not what you think I am..."

"Mhmm..." That's all Ellie could manage without cutting him off completely.

"I'm... well... a..."

"No! -There's no way you can tell her on your own." Ariane had burst into the room without permission.

Kemp seemed utterly confused, and now completely nervous by her presence. Ariane plopped down beside Ellie and took her hands in hers. "I've been lying to you."

Ellie didn't seem surprised by this.

"Well, we've been lying."

Still wasn't surprising.

"Kemp's a soul searcher."

Kemp began to roll his eyes. She was using that polite term his father coined.

"And I'm a..."

Kemp yanked on her ear lobe with a angry scowl. "Nu-uh. You're not doing this. Get out."

Ariane pushed him away with a flick of her hand and looked at Ellie once more.

"I'm a merrow."

Ellie sat patiently as Ariane thought carefully about what she was going to say. Kemp groaned and began to rub his eyes in frustration.

"She deserves to know." Ariane said.

Kemp came to Ariane's side rested his hands on her shoulders. Both Kemp and Ariane were nervous enough, and Ellie's silence wasn't helping them much. They both sighed simultaneously.

"Ariane and I met when we were four, or somewhere around there. My dad took me to the lake for a weekend getaway since mom left out of nowhere. He thought it would get my mind off things. - When dad left me for about an hour, I found Ariane..." Kemp began.

Ariane groaned. "You suck at explaining. -- You see, Soul searchers are the olders vampires, an older race and far more dangerous. Soul searchers not only feed on human blood, but their emotions and life source as well."

"Best referred to as soul suckers." Kemp muttered.

Ariane tapped his nose. "I'm still explaining." She sighed. "I'm a merrow. -- A different kind - mermaid with my own magic powers... I kinda never needed the wand at school, I just kinda pretended. Merrows are strange. They can leave the water ... But I couldn't return to my home because... well, someone took something from me a long time ago ... Well that's not important. Anyhow, Kemp took care of me. And we took care of each other... We were afraid to tell you Ellie because we didn't want to endanger you..." Ariane was on the verge of tears.

She spoke the truth. Kemp rubbed Ariane's shoulders with a gentle touch and kissed the top of her head. Ellie wasn't quite sure how to react at first. She knew what Ariane and Kemp were going to tell her, but she didn't expect her friends to divulge to her their innermost secrets so soon. She just sat there for a few moments.

Ellie opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it and shook her head, unsure what to say. She sighed.

"You guys ..." Ellie started. She suddenly turned to her window. "Edward, I can sense you over there."

There was a slight rustle in the leaves as Edward climbed soundlessly through the window. Kemp glared at Edward. First, interrupting his "personal time" with Ari, and now spying on them and Ellie?

"Hey. Chill out." Ellie said as she pointed at Kemp.

"How do you keep doing that?" Kemp growled.

As Edward sat by Ellie, she continued. "I haven't exactly been honest with you guys ... There are a lot of things about me that you don't know ... but I only do this to protect you ..." She sighed. "I'm a power absorber. I absorb any abilities you guys have ... and Edward here can read minds. So ... hence, I can read minds, too."

Ariane and Kemp stared at her.

"You can ..." Ariane began.

"... read minds?" Kemp continued Ariane's though.

Edward and Ellie nodded.

Ariane blushed. "All those times I thought about Kemp, you knew?! EEP!" Ariane covered her mouth.

Kemp looked at Ariane. Ellie and Edward looked at each other and grinned.

"We'll just leave you two alone now ..." Ellie said as she and Edward jumped out of the window before either Kemp or Ariane could protest.

Ariane rested her face in her hands. "I feel so violated."

Kemp smirked and plopped down beside Ariane. "I feel kinda bad for Ellie though... Must suck to know everything we think, huh?"

Ariane looked up and playfully hit him in the arm. "You're such a brat."

"You're brat." He murmured. "What was that?" "Nothin." Ariane smiled sheepishly and blushed. Kemp leaned in once more...

"By the way, I know you guys got the hots for each other so you can stop the charade." Ellie said right before disappearing again.

Kemp slammed his hand down onto the mattress in anger. "God damn it."

A call came from the tree outside. "SIT, BOY."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Edit--My bad. I uploaded the wrong chapter last time. ^^;; Here is the right order of chapters. xD  
As usual, a song to go with this chapter: Nobody – Wonder Girls**

**Chapter Five**

Ariane opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. When she looked to her side, she gasped and blushed upon seeing a sleeping Kemp next to her.

"We must have fallen asleep ..." Ariane said to herself.

Playfully, she poked Kemp's face and watched as he wiggled his nose and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Ariane said.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Kemp stroked Ariane's cheek. Kemp leaned toward Ariane's face like he did last night, but there came a crash from downstairs.

"ALICE. I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT." Ellie's voice sounded even though the hallway, stairway, and door.

"Nyahhh, if you can catch me!" Alice replied as another crash was heard.

Ariane frowned. It seemed as if either Ellie or Edward always interrupted their romantic moment. Kemp smiled and kissed Ariane's forehead.

"Come on." Kemp got up. "We should make sure Ellie and Alice don't kill each other."

Ariane frowned.

"Don't worry, love. We'll get our moment sometime ... when both Ellie and Edward are preoccupied with something else."

Ariane smiled, but deep inside, she was a little angry with Ellie. She told herself that she would get her revenge when the time comes and followed Kemp out the door. As Kemp and Ariane got into the living room, Ellie was tackling Alice into the ground, and both girls and the family surrounding them were laughing.

"All right, you two." Carlisle helped Ellie up. "We have to let Ellie, Ariane, and Kemp get back to their own homes."

"We have a portkey set up for you already." Alice said as she pulled a comb out of her pocket and handed it to Ellie.

Alice walked over to Kemp and leaned up to his ear (because he was so tall), apparently to tell him something important. Kemp nodded and whispered something back to Alice's ear. Ariane frowned, obviously upset about being kept out of the loop. Before Ariane could protest, Kemp grabbed Ariane and pulled her over to Ellie.

"Let's go home..." Kemp said quietly. He was rather relieved to be leaving. Maybe back home he could get an alone moment with Ariane.

Ariane sighed heavily and awaited them to grab hold of the portkey. Kemp was just now her boyfriend and she was already getting jealous of other women speaking to him. She grumbled inside. Kemp smirked as he soaked up her emotions.

He kissed her ear playfully. "No frowning my dear."

Ellie crossed her arms, disgruntled after being separated from the fight she OBVIOUSLY won. "I could've taken her." she muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all know Ellie."

"Wait, wait!" Edward shouted as he ran into the room. Edward stopped next to Ellie, Ariane, and Kemp (Edward no longer glared at Kemp, glad that Ellie made the decision to stay friends with him).

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked as she hugged Edward.

"I'm coming with you." Edward said as he smiled. "But you have school and everything."

"I don't have school today."

"How will you get back?" Ariane asked, confused.

"I'll run." Edward grinned.

"Let's go." Ellie said as she held out the comb.

Ellie's three friends grabbed on to the portkey and a white light swirled around them all. Ariane and Kemp gritted their teeth, preparing for a ruthless trip like their last journey by portkey, but this time, there was no suffocation involved. In fact, it seemed as if they were floating rather than being engulfed in darkness. At the end of the trip, Ariane looked around, surprised to be home.

"That was fast ..." Ariane muttered to herself.

Ellie looked at her letter from Hogwarts. "We should get to Diagon Alley." Ellie turned the paper over. "These books and items will cost a fortune ..." She frowned. "I wanted an owl, too ..."

Ariane and Kemp nodded. Kemp grasped Ariane's hand and glanced at Ellie.

"This may sound stupid, but I really don't remember how to get there." Kemp had a habit of completely blocking out everything that had to do with school as soon as they let out for summer.

Ariane giggled. "You're so silly."

Ellie wrinkled her nose, "You have an empty head, you know that right?" She was kidding, but Kemp got her back by ruffling Ellie's hair.

"We're following you our fearless leader!" Ariane joked as she and Kemp saluted falsely.

Ellie gave a "WOWWW, you guys" look and said, "Well, we can go by the Floo network." Ellie cupped her hands together and a small pot appeared in her hands. "Ahh, I love not having to hide my powers from you guys." Ellie smiled. "Okay, everybody into the fireplace."

Ariane and Kemp stepped into Ariane's larger-than-necessary fireplace. (Ariane's parents obviously thought of the Floo Network before buying the house.) Ellie turned to Edward.

"Ehh ... It's not really my thing." Edward grinned.

Ellie rolled her eyes and turned to Ariane. "I have to guide Edward to Diagon Alley. I assume you can use this?" She handed Ari the Floo powder.

"Of course!" Ariane frowned, upset by Ellie's lack of trust in her. "I think."

Kemp sighed. "Give me that." Kemp took a handful of the Floo powder. "Diagon Alley." Kemp said clearly as he dropped the powder into the fireplace.

Ellie turned to Edward. "Shall we get going?" Ellie smiled.

Edward seemed to have a mischevious look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked. Edward stroked Ellie's hair as he backed Ellie into a wall.

"You smell nice ..." Edward whispered into Ellie's ear. "Why leave so soon? I don't get to spend much time with you before school starts ..."

Ellie leaned up and kissed Edward's nose. "Then let's go to Diagon Alley and we'll hang out there." She said.

A little disappointed, Edward nodded. Ellie grabbed Edward's hand and the two jumped out the window. By the time Ellie and Edward showed up, Ariane and Kemp were waddling down the street. Kemp's arms enfolded Ariane into his body, hugging her from behind. Kemp buried his face into Ariane's neck, kissing it teasingly. Ariane giggled aloud, blushing harder with every second.

Ellie and Edward rolled their eyes.

"I think you've created two monsters Ellie." Edward said playfully. "Now that they've developed a relationship, I don't think this lovey dovey factor will cool off."

Ellie patted his head. "They'll get better... I hope..." She smirked. "Eek! A spider!" Ellie jumped into Edward's arms.

Edward, surprised, laughed, and was soon joined by Ariane and Kemp. Kemp always thought of Ellie as unique. She wasn't afraid of him or his soul absorbing, but she was afraid of a little spider. Kemp chuckled.

"Note to self, keep spiders on hand." He muttered to Ariane. Ariane smirked.

"Brat." Edward seemed to be enjoying holding Ellie in his arms. The scent of her fruity perfume filled his nostrils and he was enjoying every second of it.

"Oh no! Another spider! Quick, kiss me to make it go away." Edward urged in a playful tease. Ellie brought her face close to his and nuzzled his nose against hers. "Eskimo kiss should work." she teased back.


End file.
